Maintenant qu'il est parti
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: One Shot Après la mort de Ron, Hermione perds la tête et veut mourir. Quelqu'un seratil capable de l'aider ? Trad. de Elais


Cela un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais c'est dur de trouver une histoire qui vale le coup d'être traduite. J'en ai trouvé quelqu'unes très bientôt dont celle-ci, que j'aime particulièrement. Un superbe One-Shot de de Elais.

Résumer : Après la mort de Ron, Hermione perds la tête et veut mourir. Quelqu'un sera-t-il capable de l'aider ?**

* * *

**

Hermione Weasley errait sans but dans les rues de Londres. Bien que l'on soit en décembre, elle ne portait qu'une légère veste. La neige tombait du ciel, le vent tourbillonnait autour d'elle, mais elle ne les sentait pas. Son mascara avait coulé sur ses joues ; on pouvait voir les traces de ses larmes.

Il faisait sombre, si sombre. Le coeur d'Hermione et son esprit étaient encore plus sombre. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Son coeur avait été brisé et ce serait toujours ainsi. Elle avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, mais c'était inutile. Le douleur était toujours là. Elle serait toujours là. Rien ne sera plus pareil. Non, rien ne sera plus pareil, maintenant qu'il était parti.

Hermione arrêta de marcher et pris sa tête dans ses mains, une violente douleur s'insinua dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait vide, si vide, mais elle avait tellement mal.

Elle tomba à genoux par terre, sa tête toujours entre ses mains. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla de désespoir, ses cris se répercutant dans l'obscurité et la rue vide. Elle hurla encore et encore et encore. Elle hurla combien c'était injuste, combien désespérée elle était. Combien la vie avait perdu toute signification, maintenant qu'il était parti.

Elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, très loin, comme dans un rêve, mais elle continua à hurler sa douleur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses poings frappant le sol enneigé. Elle ne pouvait plus voir désormais, les larmes l'aveuglaient. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'elle voulait voir. Elle ne voulait rien que mourir. Mourir. Elle parla dans le vent, mais ses paroles furent emportées alors qu'il soufflait.

Elle s'arrêta de frapper le sol et s'allongea dans la neige. Elle ne sentait pas le froid. La rue était sombre, excepté un lampadaire qui rejetait une lumière sombre quelques mètres plus loin. A travers ses larmes, Hermione pu voir une minuscule mais très brillante étoile se trouvait très loin. D'autres larmes ont coulé alors qu'elle hurlait un seul mot.

"Ron..."

Elle ferma ses yeux, espérant mourir bientôt d'hypothermie. Elle voulait seulement mourir. Oublier la douleur. Oublier tout sauf une chose : son mari. Son mari décédé.

Tôt dans la journée, elle avait enterré le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Le seul homme qu'elle ait laissé entrer dans son coeur et son âme, le seul homme qui la faisait se sentir complète. Maintenant qu'il était parti, elle n'était plus qu'une moitié, la moitié de la personne qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être.

Ils l'avaient tué. Les Mangemorts avaient livré Ron à leur Maître et Il avait tué son mari. Voldemort avait tué Ron. Les mots Ronald Weasley 1980-2001 était gravés sur la stèle dans le cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, et le cercueil dans la tombe était vide de vie. Aussi vide que ses yeux. Aussi vide que son âme. Aussi vide que son coeur.

Elle entendit quelqu'un courir vers elle. Elle décida de rester immobile, espérant que personne ne la verrait, mais sachant que d'un façon ou d'un autre, dans son esprit embrumé de chagrin, quelqu'un remarquerait ses cheveux bruns et sa jupe noire au milieu de tout ce blanc.

"Hermione !" Elle entendit quelqu'un appeler.

Elle ne bougea pas. Son corps était toujours immobile, mais ses larmes la trahissaient. Elle sentit des mains chaudes sur ses joues, sur ses bras. Elle entendit deux personnes parler mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. En réalité, elle n'écoutait même pas. Quand elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever, elle hurla à nouveau.

"Non ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi ici ! Laissez moi mourir ! Laissez moi mourir !"

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit quelqu'un avec des cheveux roux. Elle arrêta de hurler et murmura d'une voix rauque, "Ron ?"

Mais ce n'était pas Ron, Hermione le réalisé lorsqu'elle vit la longueur des cheveux . Ce n'était pas Ron. Ron avait les cheveux courts. Ron ne pouvait pas être là, de toute façon. Ron était mort. Et elle voulait être avec lui.

"Hermione ! Hermione !"

C'était une femme. Une femme avec de longs cheveux roux. Hermione l'entendit l'appeler, "Ginny."

Quant à l'homme qui la tenait, c'était Harry. Qui d'autre ?

"Harry ?"

"Je suis là, Hermione, je suis avec toi."

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le visage fantomatique de son meilleur ami. Il avait mal, lui aussi. Les larmes dans ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Et les yeux de Ginny n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Sa belle-soeur adorée en avait trop vu, trop de mauvaise chose.

Hermione s'endormie dans les bras de son ami. Mais ses rêves étaient hantés. Hantés par Ron. Elle rêvait de son mariage, l'un des jours heureux de sa vie puisque la Guerre avait commencé. La Guerre qui lui avait enlevé certains de ses amis et Bill et Percy. Et maintenant Ron.

Ron. Il lui souriait dan son rêve, ses yeux bleus pétillaient, ses cheveux plus orange que jamais. Il devint alors un squelette qui lui parlait d'un voix lugubre, ses yeux vides, "Au revoir, chère Hermione."

Elle se réveilla instantanément, hurlant. Elle remarque qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit que Ron et elle avaient partagé au Square Grimmauld. Assez curieusement, Voldemort n'a jamais été capable de découvrir le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que Harry s'était endormi sur une chaise tout près. Ils lui avaient enlevé ses vêtements humides et mis un pyjama sec. Mais elle se sentait glacée. Elle était glacée. Elle était morte à l'intérieur. Sans coeur. Ron l'avait pris avec lui lorsqu'il était mort.

Sa tête lui faisait mal à nouveau. Il était impossible de supporter plus de douleur ou de chagrin. Elle ne serait pas capable de supporter plus de douleur ou de chagrin. Cela pourrait être fini. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

La veille, elle s'était préparée une potion magique. Une potion mortelle. Un poison. Une gorgée, et tout serait bientôt fini. La mort n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Dans son placard. Une gorgée et la tombe ne serait plus vide. Une gorgée et elle serait avec Ron. Pour toujours.

Elle se leva lentement, silencieusement. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de réveiller Harry. Sur la pointe des pieds, prudemment, lentement, elle marcha vers le placard, vers sa mort, ses yeux vides focalisés sur la porte. Elle désirait ardemment la mort. C'était son but. Son destin était de mourir maintenant. Son destin était d'être avec Ron, oû qu'il soit.

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte du placard, et prit une petite flasque. Le liquide à l'intérieur était d'une profonde couleur verte. Vert. Elle détestait cette couleur. La couleur de Serpentard. La couleur qu'elle associait aux Malfoy, père et fils. Ils étaient de ceux qui avaient livré son mari à Voldemort, ceux qui lui avaient prit sa raison de vivre.

La flasque s'ouvrit avec un petit 'pop'. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda Harry. Il dormait toujours. Elle le regarda avec amour, comme une soeur regarderait son frère. Elle murmura un adieu à son meilleur ami. Elle porta la flasque à ses lèvres et était sur le point de boire son contenu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Ginny était debout dans l'embrasure. Hermione n'avait pas le temps de reporter ses plans. En deux pas, Ginny était à ses côtés, hurlant, "Non, Hermione, non !" et prit la flasque des mains d'Hermione. Ginny jeta la flasque sur une peinture, le verre sebrisa, des trous se formèrent immédiatement sur la fresque, l'acide mangeant la peinture.

Hermione tomba à genoux, hurlant et pleurant en même temps.

"Non, non, Ginny, non ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? J'avais juste assez d'ingrédients pour faire une potion ! Une seule !"

Harry était debout et regardait Hermione avec inquiétude. Ginny tomba à genoux et pris le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains. Elle essayait de la calmer, mais Hermione devint de plus en plus nerveuse.

Hermione hurla encore, se tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'elle hurlait son désespoir. Ses mots faisaient pleurer Ginny et harry.

"Rooooooooooooonnnnnn ! Roooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn ! Noooonnnn ! Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn ! Pourquoi ? Pourquooooiiiiiiii ?"

Elle pleura tellement que le coeur de Ginny se brisa. Hermione entendit à peine les bruit de pas et ne vit pas Mr et Mme Weasley entrer dans la chambre. Quand ils virent la scène devant eux, ils commencèrent à pleurer eux aussi.

Mme Weasley, affligée et perdue, prit Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Se balançant avec Hermione, presque assise sur ses genoux, Molly essaya de la calmer.

"Rooooooooonnnnnn, pourquoooiiii ? Pourquuuooooiii ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé ici toute seule? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Noooonnnn, Ronald Weasley, tu n'avais pas le droit ! Roooon! Rrrroooooonnn!"

Hermione tira ses cheveux, se griffant la peau, se blessant délibérément, voulant se faire mal.

"Hermione, écoutes moi !" la pressa Molly, des pleurs dans la voix. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et regarder sa belle-fille dans un tel état de désespoir. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Hermione désormais.

"NOOOONNNNN, MOOOLLY, LAI... LAISSEZ... M... MOI ! Je v... veux m... mourir. laissez moi... être avec R... Ron. Laissez moi... être avec mon mari ! Laissez m... moi m... mourir au... aussi."

"Non, je ne le ferais pas Hermione," dit Molly en pleurant, "J'ai déjà perdu un fils il y a quelques jours. Je ne veux pas perdre une fille maintenant."

Molly regarda son mari qui n'essayait même pas de cacher ses larmes. Ginny pleurait doucement dans les bras de Harry. Molly devait être forte. Tout autour d'elle tombait en ruine. Elle avait perdu trois fils, et plusieurs amis. Elle aimait trop Hermione pour la perdre elle aussi.

"M... mais, Molly, je ne peux pas vivre sans R... Ron. Je ne v... veux pas. Laissez moi m'en aller, Molly. S'il vous plait. Je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas vivre maintenant qu'il est parti. ROOOOOOOOOONNNN !"

"Maintenant écoutes moi Hermione. Tu dois rester en vie. Nous avons besoin de toi ! Pense à Ron ! Penses-tu qu'il voudrait que tu meures ? Particulièrement maintenant, lorsqu'il reste si peu d'entre nous pour combattre le mal ? Nous avons besoin de toi, Hermione. Veux tu que Ron soir mort en vain ? Veux tu que nous mourrions tous ?" dit Molly en secouant Hermione violement.

Hermione se balançait, respirant difficilement. Molly la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Hermione, je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille. J'ai perdu mon plus jeune fils. J'ai perdu trois fils, Hermione, et je sais combien c'est injuste. Je donnerais ma vie pour que Percy, Bill et Ron reviennent. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est continuer à me convaincre qu'un jour, leurs morts seront vengées. Tu ne veux pas venger la mort de ton mari ? Tu ne le veux pas, ma chérie ?"

Hermione leva les yeux vers Molly, des larmes inondant ses joues, mais elle dit avec détermination, "Si, Molly.

Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Molly et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa belle-mère.

"Je l'aimais tellement, Molly. Je l'aimais tellement. Et maintenant il est parti. Pour toujours. Il disait que nous serions si heureux ensemble une fois que la guerre serait finie. Il voulait des enfants. Nous voulions des enfants."

Molly caressa les cheveux d'Hermione, la tenant serrée contre elle. Elle voulait donner un peu de sa force à la jeune veuve.

"Je me sens morte à l'intérieur, Molly. Si seulement vous saviez combien je me sens vide." continua Hermione en pleurant.

"Je sais, je sais."

"Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vivre sans Ron. Je ne sais pas si je le veux. Tout me semble sans intérêt."

"Il y a de belles choses qui doivent être sauvées dans ce monde, Hermione. Et je sais que bientôt, tu te lèveras à nouveau, plus forte qu'avant. Ron est mort et rien ne changera ça. Il est parti pour de bon, ma chérie. Mais s'il était toujours avec nous, il voudrait se battre. Combattre le mal. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver le monde. Nous DEVONS continuer. Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, il sera mort pour rien." Molly plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et dit, "Tu guériras avec le temps, Hermione. Mais je sais que tu seras plus forte que cette petite voix à l'intérieur de ta tête qui te dit que la mort est la seule issue. Bas-toi, Hermione, bas-toi ! Bas-toi contre cette petite voix à l'intérieur de ta tête, bas-toi contre les Mangemorts qui ont tué ton mari. Bas-toi, parce que Ron aurait voulu que tu le fasses. N'oublies jamais que tant que tu seras vivante, une partie de Ron le sera aussi. La partie qui est dans ton coeur."

A ce moment, Molly vit quelque chose les prunelles foncées d'Hermione qui la consola. Elle vit ce que personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de voir. Elle pouvait voir profondément à l'intérieur du coeur d'Hermione. Le coeur d'une femme. A ce moment là, Molly vit qu'Hermione ne perdrait pas espoir en la vie, même si c'était seulement pour venger la mort de Ron. Et elle compris qu'Hermione vivrait ; qu'elle irait finalement bien, quand le temps aurait guéri les blessures de son coeur et de son âme.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. 

Je reviens très bientôt avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours de Elais.


End file.
